On ships incorporating radar systems, lasers are used to improve radar alignment processes by measuring points on the radar from various angles and locations to give personnel accurate distances and three dimensional computer renderings of the radar's physical location to adjust the radar for optimal performance.
A major challenge when using laser measuring systems, on most ships, is that bulk heads and other structures create physical constraints for conventional laser mounting methods, making it more difficult to obtain measurements. The most commonly known laser mounting method is a tripod system which requires a level surface such as a deck. The challenge, however, is that most level ship deck spaces, where a tripod laser system can be set up, are a significant distance away from the radar surface which is generally located on the superstructure of the ship. As a result of this increased distance, the laser measurements are not as accurate as they would be if the laser was closer to the radar.
Additionally, as previously mentioned, many of these ship deck locations are space restricted by ship structures, such as bulk heads. These structures limit, not only the placement, but also the maneuverability of the laser and the laser mounting apparatus. This, in turn, limits the sightlines of the laser, further reducing the accuracy of measurements.
Consequently, the best vantage point for obtaining laser array measurements is, most often, from the ship decks above the radar system. Prior art FIG. 1 depicts a typical tripod laser system (100) set up on a ship's deck (105) above a radar system. To obtain measurements with a tripod system, the system has to be propped up, leaned over the deck (105) and temporarily secured with counteracting weights, glue, and/or tied off with various lengths of rope (110) as shown in prior art FIG. 1. In doing so, the tripod legs (115) and feet (120) are often resting on multiple surfaces or at different angles and heights on the same surface. These types of setups are awkward and unstable and put the laser system in jeopardy of being jostled or slipping out of position and being damaged from the impact of hitting the ship's structure. Additionally, all or a part of the laser system can be dislodged and fall to the deck below causing harm to personnel. Moreover, the restrictions of this tripod and similar setups limit the maneuverability and the level of adjustments that can be made to the laser, further reducing the laser's optimal sight lines for the most accurate measurements.
Therefore, a safer, more reliable laser mounting system is needed to measure radar surfaces on ships and other areas with restrictive spaces and structures from the best possible vantage point.